Kei Yume/Affiliation
Racial Status Like several other individuals, Kei was one of the few considered to be a special case. His race composition was entirely coincidental, as no other person with similar traits to him existed. Tenshi: After his defeat at the hands of Dokeshi Fujiwara, it was revealed that Kei possessed Tenshi Ancestry through his ancestor, Michael. Unknown to him, Kei's Shinigami and Tenshi side were constantly at odds at each other, only to be made worse after his near-death experience with Dokeshi Fujiwara in his previous battle, resulting in a spiritual sickness. The manifestation of Tenshi Kei only served to dsynchronize him even further. The only way to solve the predicament was to fully transform the man into a Tenshi. That came full circle with the aide of Kiyoko Takara and Michael's Spirit, where Kei managed to subjugate Tenshi Kei and fully harmonize with it, leading to a form of reincarnation. No longer was Kei a Shinigami. Instead, he was a Tenshi, and a scion of the great Michael, former ruler of the Angels. *'Tenshigami': A sub-classification of a Tenshi, it was commonly found within individuals with Tenshi and Shinigami heritage in their blood. But in Kei's case, it was an extremely unconventional occurrence, due to the fact he was originally a Shinigami to begin with. When Kei managed to completely synchronize with Imperial Michael in a climatic duel of supremacy, the two merged. This fusion of ultimately resulted in Kei's subsequent reincarnation/transformation into a fully realized Tenshi. As a result of the change, Kei was no longer considered to be a Shinigami. However, Kei was considered to be a Tenshi with several Shinigami characteristics and traits. As a nod to his previous status as a Shinigami, Kei was jokingly referred to as the venerable Angel God (天使神). Previous Classification *' ': Kei was originally borne a in to the prestigious Yume Clan. By what many assumed to be divine intervention, Kei unknowingly possessed the dormant soul of his ancestor, Michael within his body, an aberration to say the least. He had been a Soul Society Resident for the majority of his life, and was taught the Shinigami Ways by the Yume Clan and . Up until recently, Kei will always recognize himself as a Shinigami first, due in part to his loyalty to Soul Society and the Plus's who reside within. Group Affiliation & Relationships and Soul Society: Gotei 13 *'Madoka Mizuki': Kei both greatly respected and feared the Captain-Commander. *'Ui Kōmoto': As the Vice-Captain of the Third Division, Ui had a good and friendly relationship with the Captain. Ui had known Kei for more than a decade, ever since his ascension to Captaincy the birth of his first borne child. *'Kakyoku Kawakaze': Nonchalant and cool, Kei saw Kakyoku as someone quite similar to Nobu Sadao. But was also different in many ways. He saw the 4th Division Captain as a cute and adorable individual, a borderline loli he remarked. As a result, Kei sometimes kept his distance from Kakyoku at times, lest he be called a lolicon for his affections towards her. Well aware of Kakyoku's weakness, Kei was known to regularly spike her drinks with alcohol, evidently enjoying her complete change in personality amongst her peers and associates. *'Yuuna Tomoko': When Kei accidentally called Yuuna a loli, she sent an angry flock of owls that chased and attacked Kei for an hour around the Gotei 13 Barracks. *'Shin Nagakura': *'Erika Fujibayashi': Kei possessed a rather peculiar relationship in regards to Erika. He originally called her "Eri" but when she expressed her distaste with threats and a beating, Kei immediately switched to her suggested nickname,"Rika", unwilling to face the consequences even further. *'Tadashi Kori': *'Nobu Sadao': In Kei's own words, he considered Nobu to a great and close friend. Yume Class: The Yume Class consisted of a large number of Seated Shinigami found in the Third Division. All the members of this certain faction were coincidentally former pupils of Kei Yume during their educational tenure at , having been taken under his wing at various points in time. The relationship between Kei and each of them ran deep; he often teased them and was regularly referred to as Kei-sama and Big Bro respectively. Kei also got angered whenever he saw of the students get mocked or injured in battle, even going to great lengths to exact revenge for the latter. Each of the Shinigami were purported to be extremely loyal to their Captain, willing to even lay down their lives if it served a purpose for the greater good of Soul Society. Yume Clan As the First Male borne within the Yume Clan in several generations Rei Yume: Rei was Kei's younger sister. In their youth, Kei and Rei were close, practically inseparable some would say. Due to the early deaths of their parents, Kei took care of Rei for the majority of her childhood. She quickly became enamored with Kei, largely due to him spoiling her. Her affection grew for him so much that she possibly had a brother complex, which was largely evidenced in her frequent visits to the Ninth Division Barracks during Kei's tenure as the 3rd Seat. Although she was unwilling to admit, Rei greatly loved Kei and was heartbroken to see him exiled to the . Even though Rei remained fixated on Kei for several years, a distance started to form once she was named the next Head of the Yume Clan. Forced to shoulder to the burden of the Yume Clan on herself, Rei Whenever Kei expressed his worry over her, Rei would regularly brush it off and call him an idiot. But deep down inside, it made her happy and smile. Keiko Yume: Kei's Mother, she formerly served as a Member of the Gotei 13. From Kei's memories, it was regularly inferred that he loved his mother greatly and vice versa. When Keiko tragically passed away, Kei was deeply saddened, refusing to leave his room for weeks before he was coaxed out by Rei and his Grandfather. Having extended his aide and services to them during their forced exile, the Visored and Kei had eventually developed a professional yet good friendship with each other, based on their somewhat similar circumstances. Even though there was a vast difference in powers and abilities (albeit temporarily), Kei and the Visoreds had come to respect and rely on each other. Ever since Kei helped the Visoreds integrate themselves in Human Society and start their Hollow Taming Training, they proclaimed their allegiance and loyalty to the young man, regardless of his affiliation with any organization. Even though Kei returned to to replace Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi following the Vandereich War, he made sure to keep in contact with them. *' ': Shinji and Kei were noted to have developed a form of close comradeship that many claimed to be borderline homosexual, much to each of their chagrin. However, the duo refuted the statements by declaring it to be form of bromance, a term used by Humans of the 21st Century. The extent of their friendship was shown when Kei asked Shinji to be one of the groomsmen during his wedding to Kiyoko Takara. *' ': Both Kei and Love were laidback and relaxed, having easily come into terms with their exile. The two enjoyed a working relationship with each other and both had the same taste in manga and videogames. It was Love who helped supply Kei with Human World commodities whenever he made trips to Soul Society. Although Kei used to dabble in erotic manga alongside Love and Lisa, he had stop for fear of retribution from his then girlfriend, Kiyoko Takara. As a favor to Love, Kei supplied Love with a seemingly endless supply of manga (which he shared with Lisa). *'Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi': Rōjūrō and Kei possessed a close working relationship with each other. It was Rōjūrō's influence that helped Kei develop an appreciation for the arts, teaching him how to play the Guitar, Violin, and Piano respectively. As former and current Third Division Captains respectively, the two respected each other greatly, with Kei often coming to Rojuro for advice. *'Kensei Muguruma': Ever since their first meeting, Kei saw Kensei as a gruff and serious individual. Whenever the two got together, they regularly went out into the Wilderness for survival training, much to Kei's horror. *' ': Kei and Mashiro have an entirely platonic relationship. Although the two weren't close to begin with, they often saw each other as friends with several similar interests. Both Mashiro and Kei enjoy tokusatsu, namely the kaiju and superhero genres such as Godzilla and the Kamen Rider series. *' ': Due to Kei's close friendship to Shinji, Hiyori also transferred her hyper aggressiveness to him. While Shinji expressed his distaste for the treatment, Kei took it with good humour, even when she used Super Harisen Slipper. When Hiyori realized that Kei was trying to treat her as a replacement for Rei Yume, she beat the living daylight out of him, offended and blushing. *' ': Kei regularly treated Hachigen as an Uncle. Both Kei and Hachigen often went fishing, and through Hachigen, learned how to take care of bonsais. When Hachigen expressed his desire to open a Tea Shop, Kei supported him. In fact, he procured the necessary funds to help Hachigen realize his dreams. *' ': When the two first met, Kei claimed Lisa to be his ideal type, much to hers and Nerine's annoyance. Although Kei attempted to start a relationship with Lisa, it always met with failure and rejection. However, it was quietly hinted that Lisa did possess feelings for him, often blushing to herself when alone. But she had to romantically distance herself away from Kei due to her previous feelings for . Despite this, Lisa and Kei managed to develop a close friendship with each other over the years. In the present, Lisa now runs a Book Store, coincidentally called Yume Yadōmaru Books. Kei's Group & Hama Town Kei's Group: The Group gathered by Kei were known to be extremely loyal to him, having gone through many hardships and trials that could easily stop an individual dead in their tracks. Each Person had utmost faith in Kei and his decisions, and were willing to lay down their lives for each other. They followed Kei without hesitation, saying that they would gladly follow him to the ends of time. Even if friends come and go, it was widely accepted that aid will be administered whenever it was asked for. Although his loyalty to was great, the survival and protection of his group had a much greater importance than any other affiliation. *'Kiyoko Takara': *'Manami Yume': The only child of Kiyoko Takara and Kei Yume *'Mizuko Hoshiko': Adopted by Kiyoko Takara following Yuu Hoshiko's fall into slumber, Mizuko and Kei were not formally introduced to each other until she immigrated to the after the establishment of Seta Girls' Academy and the Yume Family Manor in Hama Town. Initially cold to Kei for several years, Mizuko eventually warmed up to him after his constant attempts to make her smile. After Kiyoko Takara married Kei Yume, Mizuko officially became Kei's adopted daughter. Since then, Kei treated Mizuko as his own child, giving her the much needed love and attention the young woman deserved. Even with the birth of his own child, Manami Yume, Kei still continued to treat Mizuko the same as ever. Mizuko greatly loved and respected Kei, seeing him as the respectable Father she could never have. As a term of endearment, Mizuko referred to as Ke and Key respectively. The extent of their relationship was seen when Mizuko felt Kei's Death (albeit temporary), in which she started to sob uncontrollably, stating that "One of her greatest fears was losing the Father she had grown to love and cherish". *'Masaki Satō': *'Nerine Amamine': *'Hayate Tsukushima': *'Tenshi Kei': *'Michael': Hama Town: Hama Town was a quaint mountainside town found within an unknown part of the . Sometime prior to his ascension to Captaincy, Kei was invited to reside in Hama Town by Van Satonaka, the Town's Mayor. Due to Kiyoko's large presence and popularity in Hama Town (due in part of the Girl's Academy), Kei was regularly referred to as Kiyoko's Husband and Kei-sama respectively. Van Satonaka's & Kenji Hiroshi's Group Van's Group: *'Van Satonaka': Kei jokingly referred to Van as Doggy-san. Ever since Van revealed his full name, Kei had started to call him Shutara as well, much to the latter's expressed annoyance. *'Anna Satonaka': Due to the Yume Clan's close friendship to the Satonaka Clan (Kei to Van, Kiyoko to Anna, and Manami to Yukia), Kei had become acquainted with the majority of the Satonakas, Anna included. Kei has gotten around to calling Anna Miss Scarlet, the Scarlet Princess and the Crimson Fury. Kenji's Group: *'Kenji Hiroshi': Eden Inhabitants *'Kami-sama': Due to a previous incident with another named Inbouka Magatta many centuries ago, an infamous individual who attempted to bring about the destruction of Eden, The One remained wary of Kei upon his introduction to the divine Deity, even after the latter's marriage to her daughter, Kiyoko Takara. Kami-sama stated that if any harm were to befall on Kiyoko, as it did to Yuu Hoshiko, the Deity would personally seek out Kei and blast him into oblivion. Despite the Deity's ominous threat, Kei continually tried to be on Kami-sama's good side. Kami-sama would gradually warm up to Kei, especially after the birth of his daughter Manami Yume, but she still looked at him with skepticism from time to time. *'Misaka Tennyo': Kei and Misaka possessed an easy and outgoing relationship with each other. In their first meeting, Misaka said Kei was cute and attractive, much to her husband's jealous chagrin. She also deeply respected Kei for being a Descendant of the First Tenshi, Michael. Due to Kei's Tenshi Heritage, he was regularly referred to as Kei-dono. *'Kuro Genshu': Kuro and Kei have a casual relationship with each other, unlike Misaka's. However, it didn't stop Kei from teasing the would be Tenshi Emperor. As a small form of repentance for his actions during the Great Guardian Purge, Kuro promised fealty to Kei Yume, swearing on his life that he would serve the Successor of the Great Michael to the best of his abilities. Due to Kei's Tenshi Heritage, he was regularly referred to as Kei-dono. Likewise, Kei called him the Depressing Emperor, Sad Black Angel, and more respectfully, Kuro-san. *'Other Tenshi': Due to Kei's rather robust Heritage being public knowledge, he was often treated as member of the Tenshi Royale Family, so much so that was regularly considered to be the Unofficial Prince. Despite his lack of public appearances, Kei was moreorless adored by the Tenshi Population, due in part of being incredibly powerful and handsome. Kei was often referred to as Lord Kei whenever spoken to by the other Tenshi. *'Other Kenmeiotome': The Rogues Enacting on a favor for Van Satonaka, Kei voluntarily joined the burgeoning Organization to serve as the Head of the Third Squadron, a noted parallel to his occupation as Third Division Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. However, Kei had another reason for joining the Rogues. Above all, Kei hoped to act as a Liaison between and The Rogues. Others Reikon Kyuuban: The Tenshigami had no love for the Reikon Kyuuban of the Human World, but nor did he have any reason to discriminate and hate them like other seem to do. In fact, he preferred to leave the Reikon Kyuuban to their own devices, as long as it did not interfere with the stability of Soul Society and the Human World as a whole. But if any Reikon Kyuuban happened to cause a disturbance within Kei's vicinity or cause an extensive amount of damage to a Human Population, he would not hesitate to mercilessly end them for their inexcusable crimes. *'Katsumi Scarlet': Known as an eccentric Lunar Deity, Katsumi was regarded to be Creator of the Reikon Kyuuban and Presas. She was often referred to as a Blood God who reigned supreme on Earth for many millenia. But why would a Being such as herself deal with an insignificant Shinigami some asked. It was simple - curiosity. Katsumi and Kei met each other in Romania and Switzerland, only to fight one another when Kei's scent caught her fancy. While the battle ended it in a draw, it left a lasting impression for years to come. Suffice to say, her encounter caused Katsumi to become enamored with Kei and pursue him relentlessly whenever she caught a wiff of his fragrant scent. As a result, Kei had come to dislike the Queen Mother and shiver in fear whenever he felt her presence nearby. Due to Katsumi's playful obsession with Kei, he regularly called her Vile Woman, ultimately refusing to acknowledge her by name. *'Myst': Out of all the known Reikon Kyuuban, Kei favored Myst Kagekyo the most. Kei jokingly refers to Myst as Hime-sama and Princess. *'Kain Daisuke': From previous encounters with Kain, Kei often found the Reikon Kyuuban Elder to be quite annoying, mainly due to his mannerisms and various interferences. Wile Kei acknowledged his power and resourcefulness, he wanted to avoid Kain altogether, not willing to put time and effort to deal with him. But if push comes to shove, Kei would absolutely give it his all to destroy Kain, no matter what. Presas As with the Reikon Kyuuban, Kei bore no ill will towards the Presas, provided they did not interfere with the 's and the 's Balance of Souls. Enemies Lucifer: Dokeshi Fujiwara: Shuten Tamane: *'Kyōki': *'Ko': *'Kūru': Kai Yume: